


suck it, pup

by DenaCeleste



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Derek, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Exchange, Praise Kink, boy!Stiles, but just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has an oral fixation, and Derek has something pretty specific in mind for his pup's enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	suck it, pup

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. This. ^_^ Because cock warming/cock suckling is awesome. There should be lots more of it. 
> 
> Oh yeah, this is unbetaed.
> 
>   **Unless otherwise stated, all works are unbetaed. Please no public concrit. Please keep comments positive. Any private concrit can be directed to my Tumblr ask box.**

Fingers threaded through Stiles’ hair in a caress and he moaned. “That’s my boy. Yeah, suck it just like that.” The breath punched out of Derek with a grunt when Stiles flicked the tip of his tongue over the leaking slit of his Daddy's cock. “Fuck, baby, keep going. Yeah, yeah, yeah.” 

Every pull back had him arching his back, every push forward onto that hard dick had him humping the mattress, expanding the slick spot beneath him with every pass. Derek stiffened beneath him, his abs defined in sharp relief as he hunched forward and shot his load into Stiles’ whimpering mouth. 

He didn’t stop though, he kept sucking through the whole orgasm until he had every drop held in his mouth. He sat back on his heels and put himself on display, his cock so hard that it brushed his belly every time he breathed. 

Derek’s gaze, warm and lazy and sated, locked on his mouth. “Open up, pup, show Daddy what you’ve got. I want to see it.” 

Stiles tilted his chin up a bit so none of his prize would spill out, then opened as wide as he could. One of his hands drifted to his erection, brushed it, but Derek slapped it away. 

“Uh-uh. You know the rules, baby boy,” Derek reprimanded. “Have you been good today? Did you get done all the work we agreed on?” 

Stiles nodded with emphatic, but careful, enthusiasm. “Uh-huh. Ah id ahddeh.” Talking was really hard with cum in his mouth, but he had to try anyway. The flush that rose up Derek’s chest and cheeks made it all worth it. 

“You can slick yourself up now.” Derek pillowed his head on one arm and watched as Stiles put on a bit of a show. 

Stiles cupped his dick and looked down, then let the spit-cum mixture drip onto the head. He stroked up and down, every few drops, until he’d finished coating himself. 

He licked his lips and peeked at Derek. “Daddy? Can I come now?” 

“Not yet pup. I want you to do something for me.” His eyebrow twitched up for a microsecond, and his eyes lit up. 

Stiles gulped and licked his lips again. “Yeah? I’ll do whatever you want, you know that Daddy.” 

“I want you to warm my cock in your mouth. I want to feel every little moan and whimper. And while you do that, I want to watch you writhe and hump into your hand. Can you do that for me?” Derek’s dick twitched, but didn’t get hard again. Fourth orgasm seemed to be the charm, Stiles supposed. 

A whine left his throat and he descended over Derek’s lower body. He took the soft, damp penis into his mouth and rested his cheek on Derek’s hip. He hunched over his hand, his fingers forming the most perfect, slippery circle, and he plunged through. Every move prompted a sound, and he suckled with a desperate moan to keep his Daddy’s cock in place, where it belonged in his mouth. Even though he’d come four times, Derek chubbed up in his mouth and sent a thrill down Stiles’ spine.

It didn’t take long, seven thrusts and he shot into his hand and the bed. The extra lubrication on his oversensitive cock made him yelp, but he kept pumping until Derek patted him on the head. 

He blinked up at his wolf and let the flesh in his mouth slip out when he couldn’t keep the smile from his face. “Thanks Daddy. That was awesome.” 

Derek chuckled and the vibration from it tickled Stiles’ cheek. “Well, I did say if you were a good boy today, I’d let you have something special. You have some really fucked out lips now though.” He crooked his fingers. “Come up here and let me taste them.” 

Stiles crawled up and straddled Derek’s hips, spreading the mess between them. Derek leaned up and sucked Stiles’ bottom lip into his mouth, scraped it between his sharp teeth. “Nnn, good boy. Such a good pup.” 

Stiles hummed and settled down. “I try, Daddy. So…” he drew a fingertip around one of Derek’s nipples. “When do good boys get a shower? Because if we stay like this, we’re gonna stick together.” 

“I don’t know, I can think of worse things than being stuck to you.” His voice rang with amusement, and Stiles wrinkled his nose. 

“Ugh. You’re such a mushwolf.” He flicked the nipple and Derek snatched his hand to keep him from doing that again. 

“Better than a sourwolf.” Derek ended in a sing-song voice meant to grate. 

“Gonna let me live that down one day?” Stiles nuzzled his face against Derek’s shoulder and bit down on the muscle there. He wiggled when Derek growled.

“Signs point to no. But I will let you shower.” Derek got up from the bed and Stiles’ legs locked around his hips as he carried him to the bathroom. Derek squeezed his ass hard. “Be careful. I can’t promise not to take advantage if you drop the soap.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this. I'm on Tumblr: http://denaceleste.tumblr.com, so go find me there if you want to. ^_^


End file.
